Super Dangan Ronpa 3: Manor Of Despair
by The Pocketwatch Ripper
Summary: The Future Foundation is becoming successful is becoming successful in repairing the world, and one particular individual is not pleased with that. So in attempt to bring back despair he bring some beacons of hope to a group of mansions in an attempt to destroy their hope and make them fall to despair.(SYOC CLOSED)
1. Prologue

Chibi: So I couldn't resist making one of these… sorry so so much….

X~X~X~X~X~X

A man sat in the tea parlor of an exquisite manor, in a secluded location. His face was hidden by the top hat he wore either that or he wore a blindfold, the person across from him could not tell. The man simply sipped tea as he discussed his plan with the other.

"It seems as if hope is beginning to prevail again…" he spoke, breaking a silence that seemed like it lasted an eternity. He continued to speak not looking once at the person across him or any of the other fixtures.

"I simply cannot allow that, the world is meant for despair and the Future Foundation is defiling it with its hope." The person across the table looked up. "This is why I've selected you to cause despair since you had a connection with Enoshima."

"It's wasn't a close connection, I hardly knew her." The person said. The man frowned he sighed and looked up; the person across the table finally saw this man's eye and almost wished he hadn't.

"Never the less, you still carry despair within you and are supposed to cause despair within the budding beacons of hope which I've selected, you know your job… and I do hope you won't screw it up, you know what awaits you If you do, especially with all the money I've had go into this location…" The man sounded irritated now, his partner began to feel nervous. The man looked down at the coffee table and shuffled through a few papers, newspapers clippings, and pictures of random people, a man with wild hair, some pink haired guy alongside some other people. He picked up an envelope. He looked through it before handing it to the other, who took it gingerly.

"Those are the Super High School Level students I've sent here and in the smaller envelopes are the transfer students that will appear later. Understand?" The man asked his partner nodded

"Yes but I have a question. Will she also make an appearance to give them some "hope" as well?" The man's partner asked. The man looked to the side.

"Yes but she'll be more of a comic relief character than anything. Now then if that is all I'd like to begin this game. I've already had all the students drugged; now they just need to be placed, go to where you are supposed to and wait for my signal…" The man said standing up and adjusting his expensive looking black suit, he looked at his partner again, insanity and despair in his eyes, his partner shivered. His partner stood up and looked around the manor, before heading to his position.

-Line break-

"…Are you alright?"

"…h-huh?"

"… Oh OH! You're waking up!" a voice cried out.

"Wh-where am I?" another said

"Now please don't move too much, whatever happened it must have been a powerful drug, oh the Lord curses whoever did this to us."

"Lord? ... Who are you? Did I die?"

"You are not dead… I am a nun, can you stand?" immediately the voice became clearer, it was a feminine voice, and the drugged person's vision became clearer, it _was _a nun, or at least what he thought what a nun was supposed to look like. The person stood.

"Oh good, you are up… I found you here and thought you had passed out." The nun said, the other rubbed his head as he looked around the room.

'Is this a mansion?" he thought before being interrupted again.

"Anyway, my name is Merry… Merry Christabella… I am a Nun from a monastery in Novoselic." Merry said.

"I'm Riley… Proctor… I am a gardener… um where is Novoselic." Riley couldn't help but asked.

"Oh I'll explain it later but now there are others to meet." Merry said opening the door,

~X~X~X~X~X~X

Chibi: And that's that anyway the profile is on my submission forme,…. I mean the submission forme is on ,y profile submit quicky I need 6 boy and 6 girls oh all there will be 3 transfer student that come later in the fic, you can submit those two but one spot is filled so submit quickly my chicken mcdespair…


	2. Meeting The Students: Part 1

Chibi: Well this is suprising… I need more Female SHSL's and transfer students! I may or may not include more. Anyways let's get this show on the road!

X~X~X~X~X~ Meeting The Others.

Riley stood up and rubbed his head, his vision still adjusting to the bright light that flooded the room. The person infront of him was just a blur of black.

"Are you sure you are alright? You appear to be dizzy." Merry said, Riley fell again and rubbed his eyes again, it was a while before his vision finally cleared up. He looked down at his hands. They were glove-clad, no surprise. He looked back up at the young girl in front of him. She wore a black dress that covered her entire body, accompanied by that was a large head scarf sort of thing. Riley didn't know its proper name. Her eyes were a steel gray and she was pale skinned, other than that there were no features that Riley could distinguish. He looked around the room. It was a bedroom, a rather large one. There was a large king-sized bed at one end of the bed on it lay smooth wrinkle-free sheet of earthy colors. The windows were big and let light flood the place, the curtains were white and tied. There were also two large doors on one end that must be for a closet.

"Let me properly introduce myself now, My Name is Merry Christabella.

**Merry Christabella,  
Age: 16  
SHSL Nun**

"And I am a Nun from the small European monarchy of Novoselic. It's a monarchy we are led by our King Simon and his lovely daughter, Sonia. I am merely part of the Holy Church there… oops I rambled too long! Anyways did you just appear here too…? I received a letter a few weeks ago stating that I was invited to some sort of Future Foundation event... but instead I woke up in a hallway… so I suppose this is the future foundation meet… Oh I also found this within the confine of my outfit. Merry reached into her outfit and pulled out what appeared to be a smart phone.

"What is that?" Riley asked, looking at the phone with his green eyes, he brushed some of his black hair out of his eyes. It was a sleek black thing and on the front was the emblem of a school on the bottom read Kibougamine.

"I check it out and it's a sort of identification card… but not quite well we can talk about it later. I'm pretty sure you have one too!" Riley then thrust his hand into his pocket and felt a flat rectangle thing, he pulled it out and there it was the same device Merry had, it immediately turned on and show the emblem again, before showing a picture of Riley with his information to the side.

**Riley Proctor  
Age: 15  
SHSL Gardener**

Riley looked at it for a bit before putting it back. He looked around the room once more before he saw Merry exiting the door, he quickly followed, and outside the room was a beautiful hallway. There were mini chandeliers on the ceiling beautifully illuminating the white walls and the red carpet that seems to stretch on. Riley and Merry saw that they were at the last room at the hall, the two walked the hallways checking every room, and seeing nothing but the same room, with differently colored sheets, until they came to the foyer, which was even more grand double stairs on either side of the grand room going down in an almost spiral pattern downward leading to a big plush sofa and coffee table in the middle was a vase with a big beautiful bouquet of flowers, which Riley realized were mostly peonies, roses, daffodils and tulips. Nobody was in the foyer; Riley went downstairs to the big mahogany doors which appeared to be the entrance to the mansion they were in. Outside was a gravel road with a few carriages parked on the side and a dirt road which led to oblivion. There was only 2 people outside, it was better than nothing.

"A road? Does that mean we can leave this place?" Merry asked.

"It makes me sad to tell ya there road lead to no-where~!" A cheerful voice came; it was from one of the two people there. It was the girl; she was thin, VERY thin. Merry thought she was malnourished, Riley thought she didn't eat enough she has pale skin and black hair, her eyes were a nice yellow-gold color and certain radiance came from her, almost like warmth. Her outfit was reminiscent of a monochrome clown. She wore a white headband which did nothing to hold back her bangs, a black shirt which seemed to be a big larger than herself. A white miniskirt that frilled out when she twirled as well as black tight beneath those, there some black boots on her feet, he only color on her was a gold bracelet and a gold star earring on her left ear. She wore a black fingerless glove on her hand.

"I followed this road down and it just gets more and more thicker with trees and plants and stuff, I even went up into the trees, flipping around for a means of exit but it just got thicker and taller these trees!" she said, not even phases by the fact that there was no escape.

"Oh so we can't leave?" Riley said twiddling his thumbs looking over at then plants. The girl shook her head.

"Nope... I checked every area around I can see some other houses beyond some of the foliage but it's too thick to cross, and I haven't found any tools or anything to cut through this. Ah but enough about talking to leave my name is Lala Munesanzan Super High School Level Acrobat!"

**Lala Munesanzan  
Age: 16  
SHSL Acrobat**

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lala." Merry said "My name is Merry and this is Riley." Merry said bowing before the monochrome girl.

"I-I thought you were a SHSL m-mime." A small voice called out. The three turned to see a boy there fiddling wit Rubik's cube, having it completed. He looked down his messy white hair covered his eyes. His snow white hair made a comparable difference to his tan skin. What was very interesting was the fact that his body did not match his voice, or his personality, he was rather muscular for someone with his demeanor. As her his style of choice… compared to the three he dressed rather plainly only wearing a gray t-shirt with a Rubik's cube, dark blue jeans and some dark red sneakers.

"Anyways I'm … Chisana Pazuru… a Super High School Level Puzzle Solver…

**Chisana Pazuru  
Age: 17  
SHSL Puzzle Solver**

"I can solve any kind of puzzle although I don't think that would be a good enough skill… to get invited here anyways" Chisana said looking down. But Lala is right there is no way out of here…" he said again, looking rather uncomfortable.

"Oh well thank you anyways!" Merry said, smiling a little, it seem more like a forced smile than anything.

"I'm going to take another look around." Lala said as she ran towards a tree, jumping up grabbing a branch, and swing with the grace of a ballet dancer and spun, swung and grabbed on to several different branches, disappearing into the tree. Chisana stood uneasy as he began to scramble the colored tiles on his Rubik's cube.

"Well I think we should look elsewhere don't you, Merry?" Riley said Merry looked at him and nodded, following Riley back into the foyer, they ventured the first floor, finding a kitchen first finding two more people, first was a girl with of average height, with oddly pink hair that came down to her shoulders, her eyes were bright blue and she was rather thin. She wore a ruffled blue sundress, white stockings and blue heels. On her dainty hand was a sapphire ring. The person next to her was different, unlike Lala and the girl in the sundress, this girl wasn't as thin she was rather healthily built, with a nice peachy-pinkish skin colour, shining silvery eyes. Her hair was long and wavy; it was navy blue, with streaks of black through her navy blue hair. She wore a typical high school uniform, the ribbon at the front was brown, which match the colour of the knee-length skirt. In her hair was a hairclip as well as a small ring on her on her finger, from Riley's point of view it seemed like just a ring with a flat surface. The kitchen itself was beautiful; the walls were a warm orange tile and had cream counters, a white stove was against the wall across from it a large refrigerator adjacent to it was a long counter with several appliances, toasters, blenders and such, above those were several being colored cabinets, mostly likely holding spices and such inside them. In the middle sat an island, making it clear that this was a home kitchen.

"Yahoo! This kitchen has everything!" The girl in the school uniform said, looking over at Riley and Merry. She gave a somewhat forced smile at them. Merry looked around the kitchen, Riley looked at the girl.

"Oi you what're you looking at!" She said Riley flinch and waved his arms around.

"Nothing nothing" he squeaked. The girl sighed

"Calm down I won't kill you, geez live a little yea?" She said "So you wake up in a place like this too?" Riley nodded

"Yes I woke up in a bedroom actually…" Riley said, the girl's eye widened

"What? A BEDROOM? YOU WOKE UP ON A BED AND I WAKE UP ON A COLD FLOOR?!" She yelled looking angry.

"I-I woke up on the floor too! I wasn't on the bed I swear!" Riley said. The girl seemed to calm down a little.

"Whatever it doesn't now does it. So what's your name kid?" she asked.

"Riley… Riley Proctor" Riley replied still shaken by this girl.

"Hi, I'm Haruna Takahashi, a Super High School Level Soccer Player apparently…."

**Haruna Takahashi  
Age: 15  
SHSL Soccer Player**

"So what's the deal with this place anyways? I just woke up and saw all this food, I looked outside but all I saw was a bunch of trees…" Haruna said

"Apparently we're such here… I met a girl who looked around the mansion and found no way of escaping…" Riley said looking outside and seeing a blur of black and white, it was Lala who must still be looking.

"Eh? So is this like a game show or something? Am I being punked I better not be…" Haruna said her face beginning to twist into an angry smile. Riley shrugged and looked away; he spotted the other girl the one in the ruffled dress.

"Riley this girl is Miyoko Tachiko" Merry introduced, Miyoko nodded

"Hello I'm Miyoko." She said, Riley looked at her up and down.

"So what are you? Apprantly everyone is here is a super high school level something… are you a heiress, picnicker, lady?" Riley continued Miyoko's smiled soon turned to a frown she looked down and seemed unable to speak for a while she seemed nervous. She looked up before she spoke again.

"Actually I was invited here via a lottery… I have no real talent… you could say I'm a Super High School Level Good Luck…" Miyoko said.

**Miyoko Tachiko  
Age: 16  
SHSL Good Luck**

"Oh well, anyways did you just wake up here too?" Riley asked Miyoko nodded

"I searched around and saw that there was no escape…." Miyoko said "It makes me wonder who is behind all this and why we are here." Merry nodded her head this girl was very interesting, as she could be some sort of analyzer.

"Anyways, I should probably try to see if there's anything to help… here... Ah but please I hope we can all get along." Miyoko said with a smile upon her face. Her face really did match her appearance. Riley and Merry nodded, Merry turned on her heel and left, leaving Riley alone for a bit. He jumped noticed Merry was gone and smiled at the two in the kitchen before leaving. Back in the beautifully decorated hallway there were a few more doors that led to a storage room with a sledgehammer, cleaning utensils and a tool box with absolutely nothing in it, except a roll of thick wires, which was shown to be easily ripped into separate pieces. Heading back they saw large oak doors, opening it led into a large study hall of sort, the place had a high ceiling. More glass chandeliers illuminated the halls, there was a set of desk in 3 neat rows, all large, made of fine wood and had little green lamps near one of them was a boy reading some books.

His blonde hair just barely passed his ears, his blue eyes fixed on the books. His hands were a little rough and he had a big trench coat on him hiding everything save for some khaki colored pants and black dress shoes. Riley walked up to him. At first he didn't notice Riley but peeked up soon from his book.

"Oh!" he said with an accent in his voice

"I didn't see you there, um who are you?" the boy asked with a smile, he seemed a bit uncomfortable when Riley just stared for a bit. Riley spoke.

"Hey I was just exploring this place and wondered how many people were here." Riley said, the boy nodded

"I haven't seen anyone since I spent all the time here reading these amazing books, oh I haven't introduced myself have I? My name is Ilari Utkin, and I'm a toy maker.

**Ilari Utkin  
Age: 15  
SHSL Toy Maker**

It's a pleasure to meet you, Riley" Ilari continued. Riley nodded

"Likewise."

"Um if it's ok can I return to these books? They're really helpful with my toy making technique I can't wait to try them out!" Illari said Riley sighed and turned leaving Ilari to his books, he turned around and saw Merry… reading a bible.

'I guess that's typical for a SHSL nun like her.' Riley thought. He looked around and spotted and spotted another person. With blonde hair too, he was looking through a magazine. Riley went up to him.

"Um hello?" Riley asked … no response

"Um hey is anyone there?" Riley asked, then the person looked up.

"Oh sorry Tofu didn't see you!" the boy said. Riley looked at him

'What is he, jailbait? He reminds me of a rabbit…' Riley thought. This boy was a little shorter than Riley and had fluffy blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes. His clothing consistent of an off the shoulder light blue shirt with 'Happy Cream' written on it, his shorts were similar to that of a sailor, followed by the short was a bit of skin then white stocking going down to some sneakers adorned with red ribbons. His eyes were so clear, they were too kind.

"I'm Riley, what's your name?" Riley said, he wasn't paying attention the first time. Tofu smiled and looked at him

"It's Tofu, Tofu Komahina but Tofu's friends call him Fruit Cup, I'm a Valvrave pilot, so if you get Tofu mad, Tofu won't be afraid to kill you!"

**Tofu "Fruit Cup" Komahina  
Age: 17  
SHSL Valvrave Pilot**

Riley backed up a little. He was surprised that this boy who was pretty much fan service or jailbait said he'd kill him if he got mad. It didn't take Riley twice to turn on his heel.

"Oh Riley~ where are you going? Can Tofu come along?" the boy asked, Riley hesitantly turned around.

"U-um I have things to deal with so be good pilot and read your magazine." Riley said before leaving, Merry hardly noticed then put away her bible and walked out of her isle.

"Why was Riley in such a hurry?" Merry turned to ask Tofu.

"Tofu doesn't know…" Tofu responded

"Well I hope he didn't run off too far there is still another section of the manor to explore." Merry said as she walked out.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Oh dear I hope I didn't make you all wait too long –sad face- School caught me… but here is my sucky chapter for the introduction at least the first half! Thank to you guys for such awesome characters! If you character was accepted and not here they most likely will be in the next chapter. Can you guy who the man's accomplice is? Anyways that's to these author for their character

Paku159 – Tofu  
That One Person Who Exists – Ilari  
LostInTheBeats – Miyoko  
Shiranai Atsune – Haruna  
Monobu – Chisana  
Shyjoker – Lala  
Me – Riley and Merry

Anyways au revoir mon petite pommes!


	3. Meeting The Students Part 2

Chibi: Sorry for the mistakes last chapter hurr durr eye stil ned a beeta.. (Herp derp I need a beta) anyway, here is the second chapter after this is when the fancy life of mutual killing begin and lemme tell ya, dis gun b gudd. Alright then enough chit-chatter let's begin!

X~X~X~ Meeting the Students Part II ~X~X~X

Merry had long lost Riley now. If anything Merry thought Riley holed himself up in his room, who would have thought that little pilot boy would scare a gardener… well that actually did make a lot of sense in Merry's mind. The nunnery she grew up in wasn't very open about other occupations… except for one of Merry's "sisters." Merry was beginning to drift off into daydreaming she shook her head and continued on into the other side of the manor. It was an exact replica of the other side of the manor on mirrored. The rooms however were different. Merry looked at both sides one was labeled "laundry room" the other "Tea Parlour, WARNING: Sake bottles are not allowed in here. Please take all sake bottles to the bar." Merry blinked the Tea Parlour part was engraved so well on the wooden door but the warning part was stuck on the door by a piece of taped it was written in poor written on a horizontal piece of lined paper. Merry paid no mind and entered the parlour.

The parlour was nothing short of lovely, two large glass doors allowed light to illuminate the room, they seem to lead into a backyard. The floor was a lovely burgundy carpet with several patterns woven in gold some were rather nice other were rather… disturbing was that a witch burn stake? On side of the white walls were some dark wood cupboards, the cupboard were frames glass and each had several tea sets, made in several different styles. Oriental, European, African… In the middle of the room sat a coffee table made of glass and wood, resting on the table were two identical silver trays and a small vase centerpiece with flowers in them. The table was in between two cream colored sofa with red pillow leaning on the side. Sitting on one of them was a girl. Merry couldn't make much of her facial feature seeing as much of her face was obscured by messy auburn hair, all Merry could see was a grin, a bone-chilling grin. She held a card in her hand and was having her free hand above it. Merry could faintly make out her clothes from beneath a semi-closed cloak, a maroon sweater, with a yellow skirt coming out from where the sweater ended (by her thighs) and even further were some black leggings and school shoes… or were they loafers? Merry shyly walked up from the girl, feeling anxious as she approached. Before she spoke the girl screamed out.

"HOLY ONE, BEGONE!" She yelled, Merry was taken aback by this. The girl was so into her card Merry thought she'd have to speak up to get this girl's attention, apparently not.

"I said BEGONE NUN!" she yelled yet again her dark brown eye wide, looking as if she was desperate. She then loosened her expression and looked at her card, Merry then saw it was a tarot card.

"Oh no, the spirit left… SEE WHAT YOU DO?!" She screamed again, Merry already disliked this girl.

"Well pardon me, miss I simply wanted to introduce myself to you, but I can see that you mean no good intentions!" Merry said sternly. The girl rubbed the back of her neck.

"Wait holy nun… " The girl said… Merry turned around. She looked at the girl, she had brushed the hair out of her eyes, her skin was rather pale, as if she hadn't gone out in a while.

"The spirits seem to deem you safe… "She continued. She extended her hand to Merry, who hesitantly took it and shook it firmly.

"Anyways the spirits want me to introduce myself. My name is Tsukumo Eiko, a Super High School Level Occultist

**Eiko Tsukumo  
Age: 16  
SHSL Occultist**

'Ah she's one of those devil-children' Merry thought.

"My name is Merry… Merry Christabella, a Super High School Level Nun… " Eiko looked and shuffled through her cards.

"Ah yes the nun the one who'll last, you see I can see the future and the spirits tell me- "Merry zoned Eiko out, she didn't want to hear any of it. Eiko seemed a bit too much for Merry. The nun turned to see another female sitting down. She was rather athletic like the soccer player, her dirty blonde hair reaching her shoulders and her green eyes carefully observing both Merry and Eiko, who was now rambling about some man with no face and a suit. This girl sat up straighter and smooth out her ripped jeans. Merry decided that this one would be more interesting to talk to.

"Um excuse me?" Merry asked the girl, the girl shifted looked up at Merry, looked forward at Eiko then back at Merry.

"Oh I'm sorry, you were talkin' to me right?" She said, Merry nodded, the girl stood up to show she was the same size as Merry, and that her outfit wasn't exactly like the soccer players, instead of a school uniform she wore a athletic tank top and some ripped jeans.

'That is far too much skin she is showing.' Merry thought as she observed the girl.

"Judging by your style of choice you're a nun, yea?" the girl said Merry nodded, this girl seemed interesting. Merry was beginning to ponder why they were all here. And why they were all here. Was it some secret organization? Was it something from the Future Foundation who always needed help form Super High School Levels? The harder Merry thought about it the more her head hurt.

"Hello, earth to miss nun, you there?" Avery said, Merry snapped out of her thought process.

"Oh forgive me really I was just thinking." Merry said, looking down and bowing her head in apology.

"It's cool anyways I said my name was Avery Castellia, a Super High School Level Fantasy Football Tactician

**Avery Castellia  
Age: 16  
SHSL Fantasy Football Tactician **

"Ah a pleasure to meet you Avery, my name is Merry a Super High School Level Nun, so you're a tactician, huh?" Merry asked, Avery grinned and nodded

"Yep, a professional too I've won a bunch of times, I can't begin to tell you the thrill of it." Avery said grinning she was about to continue when she heard a splash coming from outside.

"Oh pardon me, Miss Avery." Merry said as she rushed outside, leaving Avery there, who stared at the leaving nun before turning back to Eiko and listening to her rambling.

Outside Merry witnessed quite the scene a girl, was coughing as she climbed out of a very large backyard pool, sniveling as a male beside her giggled and scoffed.

"Seriously how pathetically clumsy can you get?" He spat at her. The girl simply sniveled and tried her best no to cry.

"Well then? I am expecting an answer young lady or are you going to cry?" He spat again, that made Merry flinched, the girl was now visibly trying to hold back tears and Merry stepped forward and held the poor girl, wetting her outfit as well.

"Now that is just rude! I'd advise you to stop this instant!" She said sternly the person rolled his eyes at Merry.

"Oh noooo" He said sarcastically. "Mother Teresa is here to protect the little kids, what EVER shall I do~" Merry gritted her teeth at this person. He looked like a snob. He was tall, had a sort of bed head hair and detestable violet eyes. His clothes were much more conservative but reminded Merry of those snobbish people who wanted to buy the nunnery to make it into a vacation home. His clothes were a long sleeve polo rolled up, over that was a blue hooded vest and a violet neck tie and some simple black pants and dress shoes to go with it.

"My name is Merry, who are you and did you push her in?" Merry said trying to remain calm; the boy hmph'd and looked at Merry.

"Are you serious? You have NOT heard of me, where have you been? Sleeping under a rock? I'm Jake Moriarty, the super famous actor?"

**Jake Moriarty  
Age: 16  
SHSL Actor**

"Also WHY would I dirty my hand by touching THAT thing, she looks like a lime." Jake continued, he sighed.

"Both of you are seriously pathetic, I'm leaving…" Jake said leaving the backyard. Merry shook her head, she knew some actors and rock stars were rude, but this boy was really awful. The girl's sniveling subsided and she looked at Merry.

"Th-thank you for helping me…" The girl in Merry's arms said, she was short and had and all lime green outfit, a lime green sleeves top that resembled the top part of a ball gown, the lower part was a matching pleated skirt and lime green flats as well. She has green hair made into pig tails and green eyes. Merry nodded and petted the girl.

"It's no problem at all, what happened anyways?" Merry inquired.

"Oh well I was still dizzy from waking up and that actor person, Jake was making fun of me, I tripped over my own feet and plunged into the pool… and now I'm all wet…" She said. Merry nodded

"What's your name?" She asked, Solvi looked up and tried to put a smile on.

"I'm Solvi Jakobsen, one of the greatest psychiatrists in all of Norway!"

**Solvi Jakobsen  
Age: 16  
SHSL Psychiatrist**

"Well Solvi… I think it's best we get you dried up… do you have any spare clothes?" Merry asked Solvi shook her head.

"None that I know of, but with a manor this big it can't be that hard to look for clothes" Solvi said, Merry agreed and pulled Solvi inside the house, looking for some towels and clothing.

Well after that was done. Merry dried the front of her outfit and looked around the manor more. There was nothing else to find… except the laundry room and the white door next to the laundry room. There was nobody in the laundry room. So Merry decided to try the white doors, behind it was an infirmary… no surprise. There we're two people there, both male one was checking all the medical supplies the other was just looking around.

"Ah looks like someone else went exploring!" the one who was looking around said. Merry looked at him, he had very, very pale skin, his hair was white and his eye were red. He wore a chef's outfit with sundae earrings. He smiled

"So are you just as confused as everyone else here?" he said, Merry nodded

"Tres bien! So I'm not alone anyways, what have you found out?" he asked, Merry told him everything about the people she met, Riley and the inescapable manor. The albino nodded and looked up.

"Well you didn't find anything different than I did… btw my name is Gwenael Leblanc I'm a super high school level Glacier…" Merry looked at Gwenael rather confusingly

"No not a big hunk of ice I make frozen desserts!" Gwenael said looking a little annoyed

**Gwenael Leblanc  
Age: 18  
SHSL Glacier (Frozen Dessert Maker)**

"Hey Gwenael, I'm Merry Christabella, it's a pleasure to meet you." Merry smiled and made small talk with Gwenael when they both felt a piercing look into their backs.

"I hope you haven't forgot that there is a doctor here…" a voice called both looked it was a medical worker, a scary one at that, parted onyx hair, a red coat a red and gold color tie that looked a bit too tight on him as well as black cargo pants and black shoes. He had and unsettling tone to him, not helping by the eerie necklace he wore. He had a nice smile and beautiful green eyes. They were almost frightening.

"Is something wrong?" he asked Merry and Gwenael shook their head. The doctor smiled

"Oh thank goodness, it's a pleasure to meet you both my name is Miriki Miyuki Fukui.

**Miriki Miyuki Fukui  
Age: 15  
SHSL Health Care Professional **

Before Miriki could sound could be heard from the Id's in the SHSL's pocket, they all took them out and looked at it, a pink and white rabbit appeared on the screen.

"Now that evewyone knows each other it's time to meet up, so if evewyone could pwease come to the foyer immediately!" It said before flickering off, the id's screen turning black.

"Huh what could that have been?" Miriki asked, Gwenael shrugged, Merry put the id away.

"Well I suppose we should head to the foyer anyways." Merry said, the other two nodded and headed to the foyer. When they arrived the only people there were Miyoko, Avery, Tofu and Ilari

"Oh Merry you were called here too?" Miyoko asked

"I think everybody was." Merry said to Miyoko.

"Ooh you're the lady that went running after that garden boy!" Tofu said "I came because I saw the cute bunny on the screen!" Tofu said.

"Why do you think they called us?" Illari said looking around.

"No idea, I hope it's something exciting!" Avery said with a big grin on her face. Then slowly people started to arrive with Jake being the last one to appear. Then in a puff of pink smoke the pink bunny appeared on the guard rail of the stairs above them.

"Good evewyone is hewe!" It said with a content look. Everyone stared at it

"Is that a toy?" Haruna asked

"that's a cool stuffed rabbit I wonder who's controlling it?" said Lala

"it's kinda cool…" Chisana added

"Awww it's so cute!" Solvi said

"Settle down evewyone, my name is Monomi and I-"the rabbit was quickly punched out and fell down on the coffee table. Quickly after her a stuffed bear jumped on the guard rail it was half white and half black, the black side held a creepy smile.

"Monomi, you idiot you can't even count right, we're missing one student!" it said,

"Wahh but you said that one was a twansfer student." Monomi said, the bear tilted his head

"Did I… oh yes I did." Monokuma said.

"Is this some kinds of joke to introduce whoever brought us here?" Jake asked

"I still wonder how they can move." Solvi asked

"It must be some sort of remote control, although I don't see an antenna…" Ilari added. Finally the bear turned its attention to the students

"I'm not a toy, I'm Monokuma." It said everyone just stared in confusion

"So why are you here?" asked Gwanael

"Question after the new student is here!" Monokuma said as he turned and opened a side door. Inside was a boy with green eyes, curly brown hair and an athletic body. He was tied up, Monokuma drag him out and cut the rope he was bound with.

"Ow that hurt you little… why was I tied up?" He asked

"Because you're a twansfer student" Monomi said still on the ground "Evewyone this is the Super High level Magician Aiden Cwome!

**Aiden Chrome  
Age: 16  
SHSL Magician**

"yea she's right, I'm a magician… Aiden Chrome" the magician said.

"Now that everyone is here we can play a game!" Monokuma said

"A game?" Merry said

"Yes a game! A fun game where if you can win you can leave!" Monokuma said

"So you kidnap us and bring us to a mansion just for a stupid game? Is that all, seriously?" Avery said Monokuma smiled

"Oh so you kids don't do that anymore? Aw the school kids played it no problem and 5 of them won" Monokuma said with glee.

"Is winning this game the only way to leave?" Miyoko asked

"Yes it is." Monokuma said

"What is it then?" Miriki asked

"It's easy! If you wish to leave this mansion you must murder a fellow Super High School level without being discovered." Monokuma said everyone gasped, well almost everyone.

"Is that it?" Miriki said

"No" Monokuma said "after a body is discovered there will be an investigation and then a class trial where you will try to find the culprit, If you guess correctly the culprit they will be punished if you cannot guess correctly then you all get executed except for the culprit!" Monokuma said "and that's it, now let see who will murder first." Monokuma said and disappeared

The air was thick, with a mix of disbelief, amusement and despair in the air. There was only one thought in everyone's mind.

"Is that bear being serious?"

End

Chibi: Yo guys I finished and yes I'm bringing a transfer student from the bat! So yea…. Thanks to everyone else who submitted a Super High School level I hope I appeased you with this offering… sorry about the mistakes anyway I have this all planned out well who the survivors are anyways. If you got a message from me that says Congrats somewhere( as of this chapter update) It means your character survives…. I'm kidding I won't spoil that. But there are gonna be 6 survivors. With them being –cut off-


	4. Chapter 1: Seeds Of Despair

Chibi: twas a bit hard with this chapter but I managed! I did! And I hope you like it!

X~X~ the Manor Life of Mutual Killing ~X~X

Two days had passed since that bear made it announcement that in order to leave once must kill. Everyone was gathered in the dining hall. Eating the food that had always appeared there, they all noticed the camera that had suddenly appeared after that bear came along. Haruna was the first to break the silence.

"So has anyone seen that bastard bear anywhere?" she said, nobody responded for a while

"Tofu saw the bunny a few times but that's it!" Tofu said, biting into a banana.

"Other than the announcements I haven't seen him." Riley mentioned, eating his oatmeal.

"Although we need to keep on our toes, the spirits tell me that someone is plotting murder~!" Eiko announced, digging in her bag of mystical object.

"Eiko I ask you kindly to stop talking about murder, we mustn't talk about murdering our friends." Merry said, Jake scoffed

"Friends? You think we're FRIENDS?! We're nothing but a bunch of strangers to each other; we don't know where the person next to you is holding a knife to your back. If you believe that nobody is going to kill anyone, you're dead wrong, in fact I wouldn't be surprised if someone murdered tonight." He stated calmly.

"He's right in some sense we do have to be careful we don't know each other that much… so we have to keep vigilant." Avery said

"So why do we set up some rules for ourselves?" Ilari said

"We already have rules…" Aiden said

"But those only apply within murders and what we can and cannot do in this mansion like we can throw trash anywhere inside this place." Solvi said

"So… in addition to the rules we have in our electroID we also make some rules or something." Chisana said poking his scrambled eggs

"Ah I see, so let one of the rules be that we must all meet at the dining hall by 10 AM, if anyone is missing we must go search for them." Merry said

"Hold up, do we have to stay until 10?" Lala asked

"No, I mean we can stay if we want but we can also leave but only in pairs." Gwenael intervened

"That sounds fair" Merry said.

"Should there be a curfew?" Riley asked

"No, because nobody is going to listen to it, no matter how you look at it someone is going to break it." Solvi said

"Oh… well what else do we have?"

"Let that be the only rules for right now, we'll create more lately." Lala said suddenly the tv throughout the manor lit up with Monobear's body appearing on the screen holding a wine glass with a gold liquid, which was mostly likely champagne appeared.

"Ahem, this is a Kibou Manor announcement, all you bastard come to the foyer immediately! This is very important." The screen said before fading to black.

"What could that stupid excuse for a stuffed toy possibly want now?" Jake said

"Gotta be something bad, we can't really trust that bear…" Avery said. Everyone just sighed and head towards the foyer. Where Monobeat was eagerly waiting holding a live fish eventually tossing it away."

"So why have you called us here?" Haruna said crossing her arms, biting an apple.

"I see all you bastards are here. Now the reason I called you here is because I got bored, you bastards aren't providing enough fun for me~" Monobear said gloomily.

"Well it's not like w-"someone began to say before being interrupted by Monobear.

"I mean two days and not even a single attack? What is this, Big Brother? Anyways I've decide to give you bastards a motive." Monobear said gleefully holding up little envelopes with the Super High School Level's names written on them. He threw them into the air. Everyone cautiously took their own before peeking inside, to see a slip of paper.

"Your're deepest darkest secrets! Now if there isn't a murder in 24 hours I'll reveal your secret to the whooooole world! Now isn't that just despairingly delightful?" Monobear said. Everyone looked at each other with fearful eyes.

"H-How did they know this about me." Aiden said

"B-But nobody know this about Tofu…" Tofu said

"I'm surprised he managed to dig this up about me…" Jake said plainly. Suddenly then Monomi came out of nowhere, flail her little rabbit arms."

"You musn't despaiw" She said flapping her arms like a mad rabbit.

"Well what are we supposed to do we're stuck in a mansion, being held hostage by a stuffed doll-" Haruna began to retort before being cut off by Monomi.

"Have fun this IS a mansion after aww" she said before disappearing. Everyone looked at each other before deciding to give it a try.

~Free Time Start~

Everyone at first just kind of stood there awkwardly before dispersing and going their own ways. Haruna and Avery began to talk to each other when they realized that they were both sports fan.

"So you're a tactician?" Haruna said, crossing her arms and smiling

"Damn straight fantasy football ain't no sport for sissies." Avery said, Haruna laughed.

"You're funny, Avery was it? wanna go out into the yard and have a little one-on-one match?" Haruna asked, Avery grinned and nodded

"You're on I may be just a tactician but that doesn't mean I can whoop some ass." Avery said with a smirk.

"We'll see about that!" Haruna said taking off her school uniform to reveal her soccer uniform underneath as she went outside, with Avery tagging along.

In the kitchen Gwenael just finish making some gelato for Merry, Jake and Aiden.

"Wow this Gelato taste very delicious, Gwenael!" Merry said eating it up quickly

"I've had worse." Jake said, eating the gelato half-heartedly, Aiden merely ate the food in silence as he was pondering someone in his mind, he sighed adjusting his white tie and fixing his hat.

"Anyways… Do you think anybody'll get murdered?" Gwenael asked, Merry sighed Jake snorted.

"As much as I wish nobody would I can't help but know that someone's life will be taken away…." Merry said remorsefully.

"Calm down Mother Theresa no need to go all Shakespeare on us. " Jake said

"Funny how you mention that weren't just in a remake of Shakespearse's Othello?" Gwenael asked, Jake looked at him

"Yea, I was in it I played Iago, big whoop it was really boring anyways, nothing like the other movies I've starred in like Seventh Son and In the Heart of the Sea…" Jake groaned out. Just then Lala came in with a big smile on her face.

"Whoo! Who would have thought the ceiling made for good practice! Oh cool Gelato can I have some?" Gwenael nodded and handed Lala some gelato.

"Anyways I find Eiko really cool, she's telling everybody fortunes and stuff… something about spirits…" Lala said Merry huffed

"I really wish she'd stop, nothing good comes out of these Pagan practices! Why just the other night I saw her go out to the parlor at night, probably to summon the devil…" Merry said sternly returning to her gelato.

Eiko breathed calmly as he held Ilari's hand trying to read it, meanwhile Tofu was reading one of the mini booklets Eiko gave him, on it scribbled in red ink was "Laughing Jack"

"Mm, your hand is hard to read…. Because there are many, I see two more… are you ok?" Eiko said, Ilari quickly drew his hand away, looking at his hand almost out of fear. Miyoko looked up, she was having tea with Solvi, who happily sipped some tea, inhaling the scent of the mint tea, handing some to Chisana who was solving a small tile puzzle.

"Chisana would you like some mint tea?" Miyoko asked. Chisana looked up distracted from his puzzle.

"Ah… oh … um y-yea…" Chisana said looking at the cream colored tea set. Meanwhile Riley looked at Ilari as he took off one of his gardening gloves for Eiko to read.

"You seem tense Ilari is something wrong?" Riley asked. Ilari shook his head.

"Nothing's wrong! No nothing's wrong…" Illari said, holding his hand gently then letting it go.

"Riley… you're hand it gives off vibes, nasty vibes! It gives the feeling that you are close to death!" Eiko said, as she looked into her bag. She pulled out a small stone with a strange engraving on it.

"Carry this talisman it can keep you safe! Safe and sound " Eiko said with a smile. Just then Avery came in helping up Haruna.

"Um i-is there an infirmary here? Haruna twisted her ankle!"Avery said as Haruna held a grunt of pain.

"It's nothing, Avery I can handle thi-OUCH" Haruna said, Miyoko stood up, smoothing out her outfit.

"I'll take you to the infirmary." Miyoko offered, Avery thanked her and the three girls went to the infirmary, where Miriki was, reading a few medical reports.

~Free Time End~

Monobear's announced came on.

"This is an announcement, it is now 10 P.M. Night time has start all water has stopped running and the kitchen will be closed for the night, Goodnight your bastards!" Everyone decided to retire for the night going to their rooms except Haruna and Avery who stayed in the infirmary for the night.

"Nah, really Avery I'm fine you go to your room!" Haruna insisted

"I'm not leaving just yet, what is someone comes and kills you? You can walk just right yet…" Avery insisted, Haruna sighed as she looked to the side, which was nothing more than a white curtain.

Everyone was awoken by Monobear's morning announcement.

The first ones in the dining room were Miriki, Merry, Gwenael and Jake. Followed by Miyoko, Chisana, Solvi, Lala and Riley who entered rather sleepily, Lala almost half asleep as she walked in.

"Do I have to say, I want to drink some tea." Lala said

"No but take a partner with you." Merry said as she served herself some breakfast. Lala nodded and looked around deciding to take Miyoko with her. As they were leaving the rest of the group came in.

"Oh I feel the need to say that Avery and Haruna won't be joining us for breakfast, as Haruna can't walk well and Avery not wanting to leave their side." Miriki announced, everyone looked around and noticed that there were 5 empty seats.

"Oh~ Where is EIko?" Tofu asked pointing at the chair. Merry noticed it too, she stood up. Then a scream was heard, a few people got up, startled as they ran to the source of the scream, they saw Solvi on the floor trembling with fear, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes, as Lala shook uncontrollably looking into the room. A few brave people decided to look in and were shocked at what they saw.

_There, laying face down was a mangled mess of auburn hair, soaked with blood, the bodies maroon sweater pulled harshly down and also soaked in blood. Nearby there lay a shattered crystal ball._

"So… it begins…"someone muttered nobody knew who said it, or paid any attention, still in shock of the person there lying face down in the middle of the tea parlour.

~End~

A/N: WOO First death! Anyways guess who done it in the comments!


	5. Chapter 1: Investigation

Chibi: Yes Yes, Eiko is the first death, lulz bcuz I didn't like hurr dur dur dur… no in fact I loved Eiko but someone's gotta go first, right? Her fortune telling and palm reading would have caused BIG trouble for the mastermind's accomplice. … No, the murderer is not the accomplice, that'd be too easy It's really… we'll you'll have to wait for the next chapter now won't you? Ah well let's get started!

X~X~ The First Investigation ~X~X

_Ding dong, ding dong! A body has been found after a brief investigation a class trial will be held. _There was an announcement, by Monobear announcing that someone had died, that someone murdered, the that there was **A MURDERER** among them. Many people just stared in awe as the body before them the messy, blood stained hair sprawled out, the shattered crystal ball, everything seemed so surreal.

"W-We can't just stand here." Miyoko shakily said some others nodded; Ilari looked like he was having a very hard time begin there, his breathing before shaky before he fell down to his knees. Gwenael and Merry running to his aid, he stood up again and rubbed his head.

"The fucking hell" Illari said looking around at everyone who looking at him he growled at them.

"The fuck you freaks looking at?" He spat out, everyone just looked at each other before Solvi came closer.

"I-Ilari? Are you ok?" Solvi said reaching her trembling hand out Ilari slapped it away.

"Piss off, lime I'm not Ilari my name is Foka and don't you fucking forget it." Foka said

"He has multiple personalities then?" Jake said looking at him. "I knew it anyways leave him, we need to focus on the dead girl there…"

"B-But what do we do?" Lala asked… Just then Monobear popped up alongside Monomi

"Why investigate of course! Geez do I have to explain everything to you guys? And I thought I picked out really good Super High School Levels… I knew I should have picked some other ones" Monobear said looking down gloomily

"You can't kidnap Super High School Webels now!" Monomi said

"Anyways now you must look for clues and find out who murdered your dear friend Eiko! I'd say you'd hurry you only have a certain amount of time before your due for a Classroom Trial!"

"What's a Classroom Trial?" Gwenael asked

"A Classroom Trial is when you find out who murdered your dear friend! If you succeed in guessing the killer they get punished, however guess wrong and everyone except the killer get punished!"

"Describe punishment…" Aiden asked

"Later…" Monobear said being disappearing.

"Well we can't just sit around here doing nothing…" Riley said

"Riley is right we must find Eiko's murderer, even if she was in Pagan practices nobody deserves this fate…" Merry said

~ **Investigation Start **~

"First we need somebody to guard the body…" Miyoko said

"I'll do it… "Jake said

"Will you allow me to do a medical exam?" Miriki said looking at Eiko.

"…. Sure but I'm gonna keep my eye on you." Jake said, Miriki nodded as he got on his knees and began to examine Eiko's body."

"Everyone else, go to investigate don't just sit here like worthless fleas…" Jake commanded, almost immediately everyone split up looking for clues. Riley and Merry remained

"Hey doesn't the state of the room seem a little strange to you?" Merry asked, Riley looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"What do you mean?" he asked, Merry gestured toward where Eiko's body was.

"Only the coffee table and rug there were slightly messed up, the rest of the room seems to be perfectly normal…

**Clue Found: State of the Room**

Then a light ping sound was heard from everyone pockets, they pulled out their ElectroiD's and looked at them, a pixilated picture of Monomi appeared

"Ah-ha it worked!" Monomi said as she still stood near the two.

"What worked?" Merry asked. Monomi looked up with a face of glee.

"The Monomi file! It tells you aww useful information about how the victim died, Monobeaw didn't wanna give it but I managed to send them to you!" she said.

"Oh… thank you Monomi…" Riley said as he check the file

**Clue Found: Monomi File 1**

Riley opened the file and saw a picture of Eiko

_The victim is Eiko Tsukumo, Super High School Level Occultist._

_The victim suffered two blunt hits to the head; death was instantaneous upon the second hit._

_Besides the two hit to the head there are no external signs of injury. _

Riley groaned, the file was helpful but a little vague on what weapons were used, he decided to investigate the room. He saw something white on the floor.

"Hey Merry looked there is something white and bloody on the floor…" Riley said as he bent down to see it, it was a small piece of fabric apparently ripped it snagged on a nail sticking out from the couch

**Clue Found: Bloody White Fabric Piece**

Merry pointed under the couch. "Riley looked there are a few shred of black fabric beneath the couch as well…" Riley went over to inspect the shred they were indeed torn up completely not only that but they had some blood splatters on them too.

"You're right! There are torn but why are they under the sofa? And why are they in smaller shreds compared to the white shred?

**Clue Found: Bloody Black Fabric Pieces**

"Hey grass boy, Jesus girl you're missing two obvious clues." Jake said as he stood by watching Miriki as he jotted down some notes, Merry looked up and turned her head to where Jake was looking, the coffee table. Riley looked after her. On the table were some white cards that seemed to once be arranged in a circle. There was a candle between every ten card and two of the candles were knocked over, there were als unsolved Rubik's cube on the table.

"Hey isn't this Chisana's Rubik's cube?" Merry said, Riley nodded

"The séance table seems to have been disturbed this front part here is messed up whilst the back part seems to have been undisturbed." Riley said

**Clue Found: Unsolved Rubik's Cube  
Clue Found: State of the Séance Setup**

Merry looked down, laying there at her feet was a shattered crystal ball. Riley saw it too; he also looked over at Miriki who looked up.

"I'm finished with my medical report, my report find Eiko Tsukumo dead by blunt trauma, indicating by the state of the body she was killed somewhere in between 2:30 – 3:30 AM, as the Monomi file state she was hit twice, but not too far off one slightly to the right from the other, the first hit was by a spherical object, probably the crystal ball lying there, that didn't killer what killed her was the second hit which killed Eiko instantaneously but consider how close the hit was from the first I can't exactly say what the weapon used was it could be anything from a brick. Also I noted that the force used to hit Eiko could not have been any of the girls except for Avery and Haruna. The only other injuries I could find was a tight grip on her ankle, probably to prevent her from getting away and he clothes being somewhat pulled. Oh also…" Miriki pulled away Eiko's cold hand to reveal a bloody M written in blood.

**Clue Found: Shattered Crystal Ball  
Clue Found: Miriki's Medical Report  
Clue Found: Bloody M**

"I think we found all the clues here, Merry let's go search other rooms." Riley said taking one good last look of the room. Merry looked at the infirmary door.

"Miriki said that Haruna and Avery were the only females able to kill Eiko, right?" Merry said walking towards the infirmary door. She opened the door to find Haruna and Avery fast asleep, Merry looked at them closely they both had bags under their eyes and looked rather tired, none the less she shook both awake.

"AH! Ah I'm awake d-did I score?" Avery said looking around frantically for a TV

"Nygeh five… more… min-Zzzz" Haruna went back to sleep, Merry shook her awake again.

"muuugghhh what is it, Sister suffragette?" Haruna asked half-asleep.

"You two, last night did you hear anything strange at all?" Merry said

"Well, I didn't hear much, the pain in my foot kept me awake… but I was talking with Avery the entire night…" Haruna said

"Hence why we have bags under our eyes, though I DID hear a door open and close." Avery said, Riley looked at her.

"When did you hear it?" Riley asked, Avery looked down

"I'm not quite sure, if I had to guess around 2:45 or something, I decided to stay awake since Haruna couldn't sleep… "Avery said

"It's true we stay up the whole night, partially because I could sleep, also because she was worried someone would come in and smash my head in…" Haruna replied

"Hey! I'm sorry if I was watching out for you, especially since Aiden and Chisana were walking all over the place, probably looking for a murder weapon…" Avery said as she sat.

"Um thanks you two for helping out…" Riley said, as Merry looked around the room, taking note of everything in her sight.

**Clue Found: Avery's Testimony  
Clue Found: Haruna's Testimony**

After that Merry and Riley went to seeks out Chisana who was in the kitchen alongside Solvi and Miyoko

"Oh hello Merry, Riley" Miyoko said as she stood up from the looking on the floor. Riley just waved Merry looked around

"Hello, Miyoko have you found any evidence?" Merry asked, Miyoko shook her head and began checking the counters.

"We couldn't find much, so we decided to help Chisana looked for something he lost." Solvi said after popping up from behind the island.

"Something he lost?" Riley asked, Chisana nodded looking around

"I lost one of my Rubik's cubes… I left it unsolved and I can't find it anywhere…" Chisana said looking for it frantically. Other than that there wasn't much in the kitchen

**Clue Found: Chisana's Testimony**

Merry and Riley left, the only good clues they had were the ones found in the tea room. Riley was about to turn when Tofu crashed into him.

"Ow, what the hell." Riley said as he rubbed his head. Tofu also rubbed his.

"Ow that hurt Tofu! Tofu is down!" Tofu said playfully as he stood up.

"Oh it's the boy that ran away!" Tofu said as he looked at the gardener who was getting up.

"Good to see you too, Tofu…" Riley said, Merry looked up, and began to ask a few questions all of which Tofu ignored.

"Yea that's questions for later but Tofu has something to say that he just remembered!" Tofu said

"Tofu remembers seeing someone look inside the storage closet… said they were looking for wire or something… Tofu can't remember who it was though." Tofu said and left, not answering any of Merry's questions. They didn't need to be told twice. Both rushed over to the storage closet and looked inside, the roll of wire didn't look any different.

"I don't see anything worth mentioning here…" Riley said, and both were about to leave when Merry noticed something.

"Wait Riley… move the roll of wire… "Merry asked, Riley nodded and moved it, there was a bloodstain underneath it, Merry nodded as she looked at it, she then looked at the wall the bloodstain was near to notice, a sledgehammer. She felt it.

"It's wet… as if it had been washed…" Merry said

**Clue Found: Wet Sledgehammer  
Clue Found: Bloodstain**

Just then the announcer came on.

"_The investigation period is over. Will everyone please come to the front of the manor please" The picture of Monobear appeared and said that before disappearing._"

"Well we better get going…" Merry said leaving, Riley following.

~!~!~!~!~

A/N: Sorry for the delay guys some personal stuff came up as well as a small slump of despression… But I'm back and there should be a next chapter by Saturday or Sunday… So now you guys who do you think is the culprit I'll tell you the biggest evidence is that M and those pieces of cloth.


	6. Chapter 1: Time For The Trial!

Chibi: Alright so I had to hurry on this I wasn't so sure on how said trial should go but I figured it out by looking at others…

!~!~!~!~ The Occultist's Murderer

Everyone now gathered outside, there was a giant carriage awaiting them with Monobear's face printed on the side.

"What's with the carriage?" Ilari asked, somewhere along the investigation, he changed back, nobody noticed or cared.

"That's the carriage that's gonna take you to the trial of course." Monobear said as he popped out from behind it.

"We couldn't get an elevator this time so you kiddies hop in and we'll be on our way!" Monobear said disappearing as soon as he appeared.

"Well… it's not like we have a choice…" Haruna said a cast on her injured ankle. Slowly one by one entered the carriage and sat on the seats on either side of it, the windowed were blackened so they could not see where they were going, nobody spoke a word. The air was thick with thoughts and the question of who killed Eiko. When they exited the carriage they fpund themselves in a large room with a purple wallpaper decorated with many occult things like Ouija boards and crystal balls. There were stands in the middle of the room all arrange in a circle in one of the stand was a picture of Eiko with her face X out on a pole, its height exactly the same as the Occultist. Behind one of othe stands was a throne where Monobear sat. The other students slowly went to the stands, one behind their proper stand Monobear stood up to speak.

"Let's start with a basic explanation, yes? Who you vote determines your results! If you bastards can figure out who murdered poor Eiko then they will get punished! If you guess wrong everyone besides the killer gets punished and they can leave the mansion! The killer **IS **one of you." He said,

"Um question…" Riley said

"Yes?" Monobear answered, Riley pointed to Eiko's picture

"What's up with THAT?" HE asked. Monobear looked and tilted his head

"What do you mean? Just because your friend is dead doesn't mean she should miss out on her trial!" Monobear said

"Now that that's all dealt with let's start the trial!"

_Classroom Trial START_

**Miriki: Um how do we start these?**

**Haruna: I guess we can just start with what we found**

**Illari: and just guess? **

**Avery: Sounds like it…**

_Nonstop Debate_

_Ammo - State of the room  
Ammo – Séance Setup_

**Aiden: Our victim is Eiko Tsukumo as indicated by the Monomi file.**

**Solvi: She was ****hit twice in the head**** by the culprit.**

**Miyoko: But why was she hit twice? **

**Ilari: The culprit ****killed her with the first hit.**

_**Merry: No! That isn't quite right!**_

**~BREAK~**

**Ilari: Ah?**

**Merry: Ilari if you look at the scene near Eiko's body you'll see that the rug on the floor was pulled at. Also looking at what was in front of the couch, we can say that Eiko wasn't killed with the first hit.**

**Jake: and just HOW do you know that?**

**Merry: because her séance set up was disturbed.**

**Riley: But aren't you a nun, Merry how would you know how séances are set up?**

**Merry: That's because when I was called in as an assistant to an exorcism, back with the nuns. The place was wretched and I saw a séance set up, several white cards in a circle… with a few candles in between cards.**

**Riley: … Alright. **

_Nonstop Debate_

_Ammo: Avery's Testimony  
Ammo: Haruna's Testimony_

**Miriki: Now that we established that Eiko was taken by surprise we can see what evidence was left behind.**

**Lala: That'll be hard considering nobody has a real alibi.**

**Chisana: But everybody was in their rooms, right?**

**Riley: Not everybody… **

**Aiden: Huh? Who wasn't in their room then**

**Riley: there were two girls not in their rooms, in fact they we in the infirmary.**

**Miriki: oh right, Haruna twisted her ankle and Avery stayed with her.**

**Haruna: Wait; are you suspecting ME to be the killer?**

**Jake: not just you but your friend Avery as well…**

**Lala: Then there is no doubt either Avery or Haruna is the culprit.**

_**Merry: No! That isn't quite right!**_

**~BREAK~**

**Lala: Oh? Is something wrong Merry?**

**Merry: It couldn't be Haruna or Avery.**

**Miriki: why not? Everyone read my report; Haruna and Avery were the only females capable of killing Eiko.**

**Riley: But it wouldn't be Haruna on account of her ankle, she wouldn't be able to carry something heavy if she went in there.**

**Gwenael: what about Avery?**

**Merry: It wasn't either of them. According to both Avery and Haruna they watched over each other during the night. Beside why would Avery go through the trouble of get a heavy weapon and murdering Eiko when she clearly could gain an upper hand on Haruna and leave enough evidence behind to frame Miriki.**

**Avery: R-Right…**

**Jake: Are you sure that they aren't cooperating to make this crime. **

**Merry: Ah… but do accomplices get out? **

**Jake: I don't know do they, bear?**

**Monobear: Eh? NO! Only the culprit can leave any accomplices will get executed along with the rest.**

**Haruna: Ah? In that case I wouldn't risk my life to help someone else escape. If I go down we all go down!**

**Riley: There's more reason that they aren't the culprits **

**Merry: Eh?**

**Riley: This bloody M found next to Eiko's body, Why would Eiko draw an M if Haruna or Avery were the culprit?**

**Tofu: Riley has got that right!**

**Lyosha: Riley's right… well done Riley.**

**Riley: uh thanks Illari.**

**Lyosha: I'm not Illari, I'm Lyosha**

**Riley: … right anyways why would Eiko write a M when an A or and H could be used**

**Lyosha: that is right… perhaps she was spelling her killer's name…**

**Riley: So that makes our possible culprits… Merry, Miyoko and Miriki however with the medical report that eliminates Miyoko and Merry**

**Aiden: B-But what if Miriki faked the report?**

**Riley: taking that in consideration that leaves Miriki, Merry, Jake and Aiden.**

**Aiden: What?!**

**Jake: Why exactly am I lumped in with the others?**

**Riley: because all four of you have a connection with the letter M. Miriki's name, Merry's name, Jake's last name and Aiden's talent.**

**Lala: are you sure about that?**

**Riley: But there's more evidence against them**

**Solvi: There's more evidence?**

**Riley: Yes, Merry and I found a torn piece of white fabric and black fabric at the murder scene someone was careless and left piece-**

**Chisana: stop! Something's been bothering me for a while.**

**Riley: Yes?**

**Chisana: we haven't gone over what the murder weapon is.**

**Riley: Oh yes we should go over that**

_Nonstop Debate_

_Ammo:Wet Sledgehammer _

**Chisana: The murder weapon wasn't at the scene**

**Jake: and from the report it had to ****be something heavy**

**Solvi: but there isn't anything heavy around the house.**

**Miyoko: Then ****it must have been a brick from the manor.**

_**Merry: No! That isn't quite right.**_

**~BREAK~**

**Merry: A brick wasn't used, there would be nowhere for a brick to come from.**

**Miyoko: huh?**

**Lala: I checked the whole house, no missing brick or anything**

**Riley: more interestingly, Merry and I found a wet sledgehammer and a bloodstain in the storage closet, someone tried to hide their evidence.**

**Miriki: oh a sledgehammer? Considering the average weight of a sledgehammer, it would still cause a great amount of strain to a female to lug that around…**

**Gwenael: How do we know you're not lying again?**

**Miriki: Why would I lie about this? It only further point to me and other as the culprit?**

**Gwenael: Ah … oh.**

**Merry: so now that I'm clear that leaves Mirki, Aiden and Jake…**

**Miyoko: can I interfere just for a moment? I found something interesting that I haven't mentioned, look at these scissors.**

**Avery: what about them?**

**Miyoko: there is some black fabric stuck in it.**

**Merry: and that matches the black fabric...**

**Lyosha: Hey can I see those scissors for a bit?**

**Miyoko: uh Yeah…**

**Lyosha: … this fabric is cotton… and most likely from a shirt…**

**Haruna: How do you know this?**

**Lyosha: I make toys for poor children with piece of wood and fabric sometime, this isn't silk or anything and the way it's stitched looks like it more suited for a shirt than pants.**

**Solvi: It makes sense why would the culprit walk around without pants… **

**Lala: But if it's from a shirt that means…**

**Riley: Merry would you care to explain everything?**

**Merry: Alright everyone this is what happened**

**ACT I**

_Our crime began to work in motion yesterday afternoon, when the culprit overhead Chisana talk about his missing Rubik's cube he offer to help find it.  
Knowing that Eiko performed séances at night he began searching the manor for a weapon he could use to attack her. While searching he found Chisana's Rubik's cube and hid it.  
While searching he found the sledgehammer in the storage closet, where Tofu spotted him. The culprit made up a quick lie to cover up and left._

**ACT II**

_Then, later at night the culprit left his room and took the sledgehammer and waited in the tea parlour.  
Then Eiko left her room with her séance set-up and went into the tea parlour, where the culprit lay in wait.  
The culprit waited until Eiko was in a complete trance, that where the culprit went to attack._

**ACT III**

_The culprit went behind Eiko and swung his hammer up, however he raised his hammer too fast and felt backwards alerting Eiko  
Eiko noticed and began to flee, but the culprit lunged forward screwing up the set-up and grabbed the crystal ball, gripped Eiko's ankle tightly pulling her down.  
Using the crystal ball he smashed it against Eiko's head, incapacitating her, he reached for his hammer.  
While grabbing it Eiko wrote and M in a desperate attempt to write out a message_

**ACT IV**

_After the culprit successfully killed Eiko the culprit put down Chisana's rubik's cube down to frame him.  
He left the room, however he noticed while on the floor his tie was snagged and discarded it.  
Also noticing that he got blood all over his shirt, he took the scissors and shred his shirt, thinking he could blame Jake, or Merry he left the shreds behind.  
When he went to go wash the hammer and quickly went to put it away not counting that the hammer was still wet and still had blood._

__**Merry: So did I make any mistakes, Aiden Chrome?**

**Riley: Aiden is our culprit.**

**Aiden: What? Why me?**

**Merry: You're the only male with a black shirt.**

**Chisana: that's true you also offered to find my Rubik's cube yesterday!**

**Aiden: Why would you suspect me?! Are you really suggesting I'd used a sledgehammer to hit Eiko over the head?**

**Tofu: Yes…**

**Aiden: What about the M, Jake Moriarty?**

**Merry: But aside from dress pants he doesn't have anything black!**

**Aiden: THEN WHY THE FUCK WAS AN M WRITTEN?**

**Merry: Isn't your talent SHSL Magician?**

**Aiden: STILL DOESN'T MAKE ANY FUCKIN SENSE, YOU'VE NO FUCKING PROOF!**

**Riley: Where is your tie then?**

**Aiden: huh?**

**Riley: your tie. You had it on yesterday...**

**Aiden: why it's right… ah… ahhhhh~**

**Lala: Oh yea, he had a tie yesterday he doesn't have it now!**

**Monobear: Upupupupu it's about time you stopped yapping, now it's time for the tasty part! There is a button infront of everybody so press whoever you think is guilty; well what are ya waiting for DO IT ALREADY!**

_A slot machine spun show everyone's faces before stopping on Aiden's face  
a sign lit up saying guilty beneath, and several monobear coin shot out._

**Monobear: Yahoo you bastards got it right! The bloodthirsty culprit who so ruthlessly killed Eiko Tsukumo is no other than Aiden Chrome**

**Aiden: Ah… Ahhhh~ B-But….**

**Monobear: No buts! It's punishment time! I've prepared a super special punishment for the Super High School Level Magician Aiden Chrome.**

**Merry: What is this punishment, anyways?**

**Monobear: The same that happens when you murder someone and get caught, death! It's an eye for an eye**

**Aiden: WHAT? No I NO**

**Monobear: Super High School Level Magician, Aiden Chrome I hope you're ready to face Eiko in the afterlife because this is your disappearing act.**

_Monobear pulled out a small gavel and hit a button that appear in front of him, a small sprite of Aiden appeared_

**Aiden Chrome has been found guilty  
Now commencing punishment**

_Aiden stands in the middle of the courtroom, everyone looking on with either a terrified or wary look.  
Suddenly a collar and chain grab his neck and drags him at a rapid speed. Until it stop and strapped him to a purple box, with an identical one next it._

**The Magician's Sword Box**

_The Box suddenly close on Aiden, and Monokuma dressed as a magician appear giggling, out of seemingly nowhere he pulled out a rack of multiple shark object.  
He waves a magic wand and the sharp objects begin to enter the box at different speeds.  
Monokuma waves his wand again and the sharp object stops.  
The box breaks open to reveal nothing inside. Monokuma waves his want to open the box next to it, where Aiden is stabbed several times throughout his body._

Monokuma waved his hands joyously.

"Extreme! Whoa wasn't that magnificent, amazing?" Everyone looked at the horrifying scene before them. Lala was absolutely horrified; Miyoko was holding a crying Solvi. Miriki licked his lips deliciously, almost aroused by the scene before him.

"Is... Is this the fate that befalls one of us again?" Merry said as she looked away.

"If you bastards don't wanna go through this again then all you have to do is stay here like I told you too." Monobear said with a smirk upon his face.

X~X~X~X~X~X

**Chibi:I am so SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for two things you guys one the SEVERE delay on this chapter and two the ugly sloppiness and disorganization of this trial. I was going through some graduation stuff and tried to type this at the same stuff, bad idea… if someone could help me out with these rial while I try to fix my problem that'd be great… Anyways mega thanks all of you bastard and see ya next time!**


End file.
